makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Kirill Bushnov
Biography Kirill Bushnov, a vodka-swilling member of the noble Russian family and demolitions expert from the city of Volgograd, is a fierce comrade with his interesting fascinations of explosives, Russian culture and bears. His known plans are to respect his country, blast everything he wants, drink vodka, and make use of bears as his childhood favorite, especially wrestling with each other. However, if he had an optic disadvantage in his left eye, he can only use his right eye to see anything and anywhere around him and the knowledge of his surrounding environment for detonating enemies into pieces instead. Kirov excels at swift destruction to bounce grenades at creative angles to wreak havoc on enemy defenses, throwing pipe bombs and hand grenades at any distances, detonating the dynamites, and his proficiency of using empty vodka as his melee weapon of choice. Following the years of living his country with his family and before the invasive 2023 alien outbreak, he finds any organization as being the demolitions unit, but he rarely found the headquarters of Recom Hero Squad and agreed to join forces with the leader Guy Rawkins even he is a freelancer of blasting things. Customs Tier 1: His usual attire. Tier 2: His Soviet-era outfit. Move list Special Cards * Super Cards *Kostyor Dynamite Pack - *Tovarishch Resistance - *Kastet Blast - *Vodka Fizz - Ultra Card *Crazy Ivan Demolition - Kirov attempts to hit the opponent's head with his empty Vodka bottle. Once the opponent got knocked down by this attack, Kirov then places the trinitrotoluene dynamites with Russian Trotil markings (тротил) around the opponent and detonates them with dynamite detonator, causing a major explosion. Miscellaneous Introduction * Personal Action * Victory Pose * Losing Pose (Time Over) * Throw Attempt * Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes Character-specific quotes vs. Billmore: vs. Josh: vs. Sam: vs. Rina: vs. Axl: vs. Guy: vs. Gast: vs. Landon: vs. Carole: vs. Voltrex: vs. Barris: vs. Kevin: vs. Captain Neo: vs. Solo: vs. Butch: vs. Aip: vs. Buckethead: vs. Travis: vs. David: vs. Kirov: vs. Allen: vs. Tenjin: vs. Dun: vs. Deniel: vs. Soro: vs. Lite: vs. Yomo & Vince: vs. Gyro: vs. Roy: vs. Chieftain: vs. Dick: vs. Nash: vs. Netsu: vs. Frank: vs. Placid: vs. Metal Commando: vs. Millard: vs. Shota: vs. Dean: vs. Ronn: vs. Kung: vs. Jun: vs. Katana: vs. Lan: vs. Muay: vs. Aiko: vs. Roxanne: vs. Guerrilla: vs. Craig: vs. Warcanine: vs. Dr. Horace: vs. Skullus: vs. Stryker Hawk: vs. Shoe: vs. Reimu: vs. Marisa: vs. Sanae: vs. Sakuya: vs. Rin: vs. Yuyuko: vs. Youmu: vs. Yukari: vs. Cirno: vs. Byakuren: vs. Minamitsu: vs. Mamizou: vs. Aya: vs. Hatate: vs. Kaguya: vs. Mokou: vs. Keine: vs. Ichirin: vs. Yuugi: vs. Meiling: vs. Tewi: vs. Reisen: vs. Koishi: vs. Satori: vs. Alice: vs. Remilia: vs. Flandre: vs. Nitori: vs. Patchouli: vs. Mystia: vs. Momiji: vs. Futo: vs. Miko: vs. Suika: vs. Utsuho: vs. Iku: vs. Tenshi: vs. Seiga: vs. Yuuka: vs. Rumia: vs. Medicine: vs. Seija: vs. Kagerou: vs. Raiko: vs. Komachi: vs. Shikieiki: vs. Kogasa: vs. Nue: vs. Kasen: vs. Suwako: vs. Yumemi: vs. Kokoro: vs. Hina: vs. Wriggle: vs. Commandar Bon: vs. Magician Type X: vs. Demo: vs. Don Pepe: vs. William: vs. Moai King: vs. Shinmyoumaru: vs. Sumireko: vs. Junko: vs. Clownpiece: vs. Minako: vs. Hecatia: Other character-specific quotes to him/her Billmore: Josh: Sam: Rina: Axl: Guy: Gast: Landon: Carole: Voltrex: Barris: Kevin: Captain Neo: Solo: Butch: Aip: Buckethead: Travis: David: Kirov: Allen: Tenjin: Dun: Deniel: Soro: Lite: Yomo & Vince: Gyro: Roy: Chieftain: Dick: Nash: Netsu: Frank: Placid: Metal Commando: Millard: Shota: Dean: Ronn: Kung: Jun: Katana: Lan: Muay: Aiko: Roxanne: Guerrilla: Craig: Warcanine: Dr. Horace: Skullus: Stryker Hawk: Shoe: Reimu: Marisa: Sanae: Sakuya: Rin: Yuyuko: Youmu: Yukari: Cirno: Byakuren: Minamitsu: Mamizou: Aya: Hatate: Kaguya: Mokou: Keine: Ichirin: Yuugi: Meiling: Tewi: Reisen: Koishi: Satori: Alice: Remilia: Flandre: Nitori: Patchouli: Mystia: Momiji: Futo: Miko: Suika: Utsuho: Iku: Tenshi: Seiga: Yuuka: Rumia: Medicine: Seija: Kagerou: Raiko: Komachi: Shikieiki: Kogasa: Nue: Kasen: Suwako: Yumemi: Kokoro: Hina: Wriggle: Commandar Bon: Magician Type X: Demo: Don Pepe: William: Moai King: Shinmyoumaru: Sumireko: Junko: Clownpiece: Minako: Hecatia: Ending Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters